


Декабристы: развенчание мифологии для любителей

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), odna_zmeia



Category: Decembrist Revolt (1825) - Fandom, Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Analysis, Decembrist Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Historical, Historical Figures, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/odna_zmeia/pseuds/odna_zmeia
Summary: О декабристах в коллективном бессознательном существует множество домыслов. Поглядим, что есть на самом деле?Размещение: со ссылкой на выкладку, после деанона - с указанием автора
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Союз Спасения: Челлендж





	Декабристы: развенчание мифологии для любителей

**Author's Note:**

> Если вас заинтересовали архивные документы, упомянутые в этом тексте, пишите команде, а после деанона - автору.

###  **_1\. Декабристы не хотели освобождать крестьян. А иначе почему каждый не освободил своих собственных?_ **

Это общее мнение нынешнего времени, о котором даже нельзя сказать, кто его первым высказал. Однако оно встречается не только в публицистике, но даже в трудах историков, скажем, у Киянской. И хотя, казалось бы, этот тезис спорит с советским штампом, но при пристальном рассмотрении оказывается, что у тех, кто его высказывает, все равно остались советские предпочтения, говорящие, в частности, о том, что освобождать крестьян:

– хорошо,

– просто: взял и освободил.

Собственно, декабрист Горбачевский так и сделал: вступая в наследство после умершего отца, он залез в имении на яблоню и сказал своим крестьянам, что не желает их больше знать и они теперь друг другу никто. Крестьяне очень удивились и ничего не поняли. А далее Горбачевский оказался осужден по первому разряду, лишен прав состояния – и действительно больше не имел никакого отношения к своим крестьянам! Но оказались они не на воле, а перешли по наследству к его родной сестре. 

Для того чтобы освободить крестьян, нужно сначала ими владеть, а средний возраст участников вооруженных выступлений – 25 лет, у них чаще всего живы родители, и они сами, как правило, не единственные дети в семье. Имение может быть не унаследовано или не разделено, а часто и вовсе заложено. Во всех этих случаях они не могут распоряжаться не принадлежащим им имуществом.

Впрочем, среди старшего поколения было немало и тех, кто успел вступить в наследство (или получить свою долю при женитьбе). Юридически ничто не мешало им воспользоваться указом императора Александра I «О вольных хлебопашцах», изданным в 1803 г. По этому указу помещик мог освободить своих крепостных, заключив с ними какие-нибудь условия (указ не оговаривает, какие именно). То есть это может быть освобождение за выкуп, освобождение без земли, освобождение за отработку повинностей, освобождение бесплатно… и что угодно еще. Дальше эти условия должны были передаваться по инстанциям вплоть до Петербурга и по утверждении там вступали в силу.

Проблема этого указа состояла в том, что он не предусматривал никакого юридического механизма этого освобождения. Например, можно было освободить крестьян за выкуп или без земли. Такие условия могли не устраивать крестьян, и сделка срывалась. Можно было сделать это с выгодой для крестьян, бесплатно и с землей, но в этом случае без средств к существованию оказывался уже помещик. Как это ни удивительно для нас, но жалование гражданских и военных чиновников среднего и низшего ранга вообще не было предназначено для того, чтобы жить на него, тем более с семьей. Подразумевалось, что жалованье – это приятный бонус, а жить человек все-таки будет на доходы от имения. Для высшего чиновника (например, генерала) возрастало не только жалованье, но и «представительские расходы», да и доход его составляло не одно жалование, он состоял еще и из аренды, разовых выплат и высочайших пожалований, причем никакой системы в этом не было, они устанавливались каждый раз для конкретного человека.

Таким образом, наш гипотетический декабрист, особенно если он женат и с детьми, возможности просто отпустить крестьян и жить спокойно не имеет.

Это, разумеется, не означает, что на самом деле они были крепостники. Просто они видели своей задачей разработать такую систему, по которой ликвидация крепостного права как экономической системы станет возможной для всей России, вне зависимости от доходов и деловой смекалки конкретного помещика.

Напоследок заметим, что крепостными крестьянами в это время владели не только декабристы. Но никто не требует, например, от Пушкина, чтобы он отпустил на волю няню Арину Родионовну. Видимо, это еще одна уцелевшая от советской ментальности черта: революционер должен освободить крестьян, а великий поэт может без этого и обойтись.

###  **_2\. Декабристы обманом вывели солдат на площадь._ **

Это еще одно распространенное общее место, и у него тоже есть советские корни – в частности, известная формулировка «для народа, но без народа». С советского времени, правда, этот тезис мутировал, сейчас он скорее выглядит как обвинение в манипуляции. Это типа такая оранжевая революция, происходящая за печеньки Госдепа. Интересно, что современники, включая их политических противников, даже и не думали обвинять в этом декабристов. В то время можно было получить обвинение в том, что ты подверг солдат опасности, но никогда – в манипуляции ими.

Предъявляющие такие обвинения забывают, что практически все декабристы – военные, то есть люди, для которых цепочка командовании естественна. В армии человек получает распоряжения от кого-то сверху и должен выполнить их, и он, если это не рядовой, отдает такие распоряжения нижестоящим, и их выполнения ожидает. Эта цепочка не предполагает (по крайней мере, во время самих действий) объяснения причин и, как следствие, какого-либо обмана. Из-за этого исходная фраза в глазах современников будет выглядеть так же странно, как, например, «Наполеон обманом привел Великую армию в Россию». Право отдавать приказы никем не ставится под сомнение, и ответственность за отданный приказ несомненно ложилась на того, кто его отдал, а не на исполнителей. Строго говоря, офицеру часто и в голову не придет, что солдаты нуждаются в объяснении его действий. 

И вторая сторона той же истории. Это армия, формирующаяся на основе рекрутских наборов, и служат в ней по 25 лет. То есть 25 лет человек оторван от своей семьи и дома. И подразделение, в котором он служит, оказывается заменителем такой семьи, а командир, даже если он возрастом младше солдата – своего рода отцовской фигурой. Эти отношения отлично осознавались и солдатами, и офицерами. На таких условиях во многом основывается сама дисциплина, потому что если командир плохо справляется со своими отцовскими функциями или оказывается не особенно хорошим отцом (вороватым, деспотичным, жестоким, слабым и неспособным защитить), то и подчиняться ему будут соответственно, что в бою, например, может выйти боком. Так что декабристам, за редким исключением, и в голову не приходило заниматься какой-то отдельной «агитацией», а не просто стараться по-человечески обращаться с подчиненными солдатами, – так они будут тебе доверять и выполнят любой твой приказ, зная, что ты не имеешь намерения им навредить.

Тема пропаганды среди солдат – одна из самых темных, она осталась практически нераскрытой на следствии. Офицеры, по-прежнему ощущавшие свою ответственность за солдат, категорически отрицали какую-либо агитацию со своей стороны, а солдаты в свою очередь, разумеется, тоже ни в чем не признавались, полностью используя присущий им навык «прикинуться веником». Так что по-хорошему мы не можем сказать, кто, кого и за что агитировал.

###  **_3\. Более того, солдаты 14 декабря на Сенатской площади требовали Конституцию, думая, что это жена цесаревича Константина._ **

У этого анекдота очень длинная борода. Мы даже можем с большой точностью сказать, когда она начала расти: скорее всего, уже во второй половине декабря 1825 года. Даже Каховский успел с ним поспорить во время следствия. Но это не помогло, анекдот не утонул, его воспроизвел в записках Николай I, только приписывал эту идею не гвардии, а «собравшейся на площади черни». За императором это повторил М.А. Корф в книге «Восшествие на престол императора Николая», первой и очень долго время единственной официально изданной книге, рассказывающей о событиях 14 декабря. Да и впоследствии этот анекдот не раз воспроизводили историки.

Однако такая ситуация была попросту невозможна. Солдаты гвардии должны были твердо знать всех членов царствующей фамилии и степень их родства друг с другом. Более того, они должны были узнавать их всех в лицо, чтобы правильно приветствовать при встрече.

Более того, они и вообще про конституцию ничего не кричали. Озвученный солдатам лозунг выступления 14 декабря – это сохранение уже данной присяги императору Константину. В случае удачи указ Сенат должен был передать власть Временному правлению, которое соберет Великий собор, то есть собрание депутатов, а уже он определит дальнейшую форму государственного устройства, а также выработает и примет конституцию. Таким образом, конституция оказывается делом хоть и недалекого, но все-таки будущего, а не ближайшей целью. 

Тем не менее, такие выкрики – требование конституции – на площади действительно звучали, но раздавались из толпы зрителей, людей, никоим образом не принадлежащих к тайному обществу. Это, кстати, дополнительно подтверждает актуальность этого требования для тогдашней России. Тем более что в Царстве Польском уже действовала введенная Александром I конституция, и многие ожидали, что ее получит и Россия. Уже тогда этот запрос назрел, но так и не был реализован в следующие сто лет.

После 1917 года Россия наконец получила свою конституцию, причем не одну. День принятия каждой следующей конституции назначался государственным праздником, и долгое время был даже выходным. Правда, немногие помнили, что же именно в этот день отмечаем. Возможно, если бы день конституции в Российской Федерации отмечался 14 декабря и не зависел от даты принятия следующей версии этого документа, его бы наконец запомнили.

###  **_4\. Восставшие сами не знали, зачем вышли, и потому целый день стояли, ничего не делая._ **

Общему мнению о полной неспособности восставших к какому-то рациональному действию способствует непроясненность вопроса о плане действий 14 декабря в исторической литературе. У историков версий этих планов четко больше одной, причем помимо собственных фантазий (а есть и такое) каждый исследователь имеет возможность опираться на чьи-нибудь подходящие к его версии показания. Достоверность этих показаний при этом никто не оценивает. Люди на следствии, вообще-то, не стремились рассказывать о том, что они планировали делать в мятеже, считая, что это может быть опасным для них и их товарищей. И следствие, как ни странно, тоже не слишком интересовалось самим вооруженным выступлением и его планами, так что шанс придумать декабристам три мешка отличного плана довольно велик.

Впрочем, так же велик шанс не понять смысла их действий и с высоты исторической дистанции объяснять, как неправильно они все сделали, и что любой ребенок справился бы лучше. Например, возникает вопрос: почему они стояли рядом с Сенатом и не захватили его? Потому что нет никакого смысла захватывать пустое гражданское здание, оно не телеграф и не телефон, ничего само не делает, даже мостов не разводит. Почему Панов со своим Лейб-Гренадерским полком не захватил Зимний дворец и Николая I? Потому что, согласно предварительным распоряжениям, местом сбора восставших полков была Сенатская площадь; полк вышел из своих казарм очень поздно, на площади уже звучали выстрелы. Панов спешил на сборный пункт и не мог себе позволить отвлечься и нарушить приказ. А история про встречу гренадеров с императором на Адмиралтейской площади _(«В таком случае – вот вам дорога»)_ вообще недостоверна, дорогу себе они пробивают сами через строй Преображенского полка.

Вопрос о плане действий 14 декабря еще ждет своего исследователя. На основе разрозненных и противоречивых показаний об этом можно с осторожностью утверждать, что в планы восставших все-таки входил захват дворца и императорской фамилии. Нет, никто не пытался, применяя силу, вынудить противную сторону к переговорам, вирус «А поговорить?» в реальности никого не поражает, действовать собираются силой, причем обе стороны.

Нужно было также разослать сенатских курьеров для повторного сбора Сената (который уже присягнул рано утром и разъехался). Сенат должен был издать от своего имени «Манифест к русскому народу», где объявлялось введение основных гражданских свобод (вероисповедания, книгопечатания и т. д.), отмена крепостного права, рекрутской повинности и сокращение сроков военной службы, а также о Временном правлении и Верховном соборе (смотри о них предыдущий пункт). 

Но согласно законам Мерфи, если что-то может пойти не так, оно пойдет не так. Далеко не все обещавшие содействие полки смогли присоединиться к восставшим. Не вышли, несмотря на волнения, Измайловский, Финляндский полки, Конная артиллерия и Конно-пионерный эскадрон; Кавалергардский полк вышел на стороне правительства, хотя и без особого энтузиазма. Далеко не все члены тайного общества, принявшие на себя различные поручения, эти поручения выполнили. Якубович, обещавший выводить полки и вести их на штурм дворца, вместо этого весь день 14-го болтался возле императора и время от времени приходил к восставшим сообщить, что все будет хорошо. Моллер и Тулубьев, командир полка и батальонный командир Финляндского полка, ничего не предприняли для того, чтобы вывести полк. Наконец, избранный диктатором восстания князь Трубецкой на площадь не явился. Этот факт является общеизвестным, но редко задумываются о том, что для военных отсутствие командира, то есть человека, имеющего в голове план кампании и отдающего подчиненным распоряжения по исполнению этого плана, убийственно. (А Трубецкой в последние дни перед выступлением отдал немало распоряжений в стиле «Вы с полком придете на площадь, и там я скажу что делать».) Его ждали до последнего, потому что план действий действительно был до конца известен лишь ему одному. Когда в последние 40 минут избрали нового диктатора Оболенского, это уже не могло ничего исправить, площадь была окружена и восставшие обречены.

###  **_5\. В результате по их вине 14 декабря погибло очень много людей, более тысячи человек. Или даже две тысячи._ **

Строго говоря, количество жертв на Сенатской по горячим следам никто прицельно не считал. Это не казалось важным. В тогдашней армии вообще небрежно считали потери, и уж тем более никто не собирался считать жертвы среди гражданского населения. Общее количество потерь исследователи считают по косвенным данным, работая со сводными ведомостями о количестве отсутствующих в полках.

Природа не терпит пустоты, и при отсутствии официальной общей цифры возникают неправдоподобные фантазии. Речь идет о так называемой «Записке С.Н. Корсакова», в которой приведен список погибших по категориям. Помимо погибших солдат восставших и правительственных полков, там значатся следующие категории: «во фраках и шинелях», «женска пола», «малолетних» и «черни»; всего – 1271 человек. В современном сознании эта цифра еще несколько подросла, и общим местом является число погибших «около двух тысяч», не основанное уже ни на чем, даже на списке Корсакова. Именно это общее место иллюстрирует фильм «Союз Спасения», где картечь выкашивает ряды солдат, а потом они десятками уходят под лед. Кстати же, убойная сила картечи здесь во много раз преувеличена. Даже для самих военных историков оказалось открытием исследование историков медицины, изучавших число убитых и раненых от ружейного и разных видов артиллерийского огня во время Бородинского сражения. В результате оказалось, что наибольший урон наносит ружейный огонь, далее следуют ядра и только потом – картечь, потери от которой удивительно малы, даже учитывая плотность артиллерийского огня на Бородинском поле. Подтверждением этого результата, кстати, служит и количество погибших при разгроме восстания Черниговского полка: из 900 человек – 6 солдат и 1 офицер.

Именно поэтому сомнительна правдоподобность рассказа великого князя Михаила про отрезанную картечью голову юного флейтщика Гвардейского экипажа. Несмотря на то, что колонна Гвардейского экипажа оказалась ближе всего к пушкам, картечь (каменные или металлические шарики) даже с близкого расстояния не может никому отрезать голову, картечь все-таки – не гильотина.

Большое число погибших любимо многими – например, его повторяет М.В. Нечкина, как повторяют и многие современные издания, но с другой позицией. Если для нее это было указание на преступления царизма, то в современном общественном сознании это дополнительное свидетельство преступного использования декабристами солдат в личных целях. 

И тем не менее похоже, что цифры Корсакова полностью выдуманы. Нужно уже объяснить, кто это такой и откуда взялся. С.Н. Корсаков, чиновник статистического отделения Министерства финансов, в 1832 году изобрел «машину для сравнения идей» – устройство для обработки информации с перфокартами, которые автоматически сортировались и сравнивались по определенным признакам. По всей видимости, эти цифры у него тоже получились в результате испытания его машинки. К тому же они совершенно не подтверждаются никакими другими косвенными источниками. Разными их видами пользовались петербургский историк А.А. Кононов и московский – О.В. Эдельман, и независимо друг от друга пришли примерно к одной и той же цифре – около 70–80 человек. Ту же цифру называет и офицер Конногвардейского полка В.Р. Каульбарс, находившийся в карауле на Сенатской площади в ночь с 14 на 15 декабря. Он описывает расчистку площади, где он насчитал 56 тел – оговариваясь, что он не включает в это число убитых на Адмиралтейском канале и Галерной улице.

###  **_6\. А Черниговский полк на Юге напился и буянил, так что Сергей Муравьев повел их под правительственные пушки, чтобы все это закончить. Во всяком случае, увидев правительственные войска, он пошел сдаваться._ **

Строго говоря, информация о беспорядках, сопровождавших восстание Черниговского полка, никогда не была тайной. Документы об этом публиковались еще в 20-х годах XX века. А вот непонимание того, что делает полк и что имеет в виду командующий им Сергей Муравьев, как раз появилось к началу века, потому что за сто лет очень серьезно изменилась военная тактика, и для сугубо гражданских историков фраза «Сергей Муравьев выслал стрелков за взводы» уже звучала как заклинание на китайском языке. Но соединила одно с другим уже в самом конце XX века историк Оксана Киянская, породив идею о попытке самоубийства Сергея Муравьева, но не одного, а в компании всего Черниговского полка. 

На вопрос о количестве выпитого и степени опьянения невозможно ответить, не имея шкалы для оценивания, перед нами неизбежно встает дилемма «три – это куча или не куча?». У нас есть большое количество данных об ущербе, причиненном восставшим полком местным жителям, но, строго говоря, мы не можем оценить достоверность данных об этом ущербе. Вновь цитируя классику, «куртка замшевая одна… две…». Но кое-что посчитать все же можно. 

Как рассказывает нам О.И. Киянская, мотовиловский шинкарь Иосиф Бродский (его правда так зовут!) сообщает чиновнику, что восставший полк выпил «360 ведер водки». Ведро – это 12 литров, т. е. выпили они 4320 литров на всех или, предполагая, что восставших в Мотовиловке порядка 1000 человек, то каждый выпил 4,32 литра или же порядка 6 современных бутылок, что превышает смертельную дозу в три раза. Засомневался и собирающий сведения о разгроме офицер, на что мудрый шинкарь ответил, что больше было разлито, чем выпито. Однако у Бродского нашлись последователи, утверждавшие, что почти каждое хозяйство в окрестностях лишилось одного-двух ведер водки. Ну а вы, если бы вам предложили компенсировать расходы из казны, не лишились бы?

Однако не будем утверждать, что Черниговский полк принял на себя обет трезвости. Это не соответствовало военным уставам того времени – в довольствие солдат по умолчанию было включено «горячее вино» (на всякий случай: это водка, а не глинтвейн!), и никакая европейская армия начала 19-го века не перемещается и не воюет трезвой, в особенности зимой. Кроме этого, случаи пьянства и грабежей, а, быть может, и насилия наверняка имели место, сложно лишь сказать, насколько их количество превышало обычное для любых перемещений армии.

Оценить масштабы пьянства и морального разложения помогут ведомости, составленные после разгрома восставшего полка. Согласно им, почти 900 солдат, сколько бы они ни выпили до того, были в состоянии следовать с полком по зимней степи, перестраиваться по команде и идти в атаку (891 захвачены на поле сражения, 6 убиты). «Разновременно уклонились от мятежника» 77 солдат, а еще 11 на момент составления списков «неизвестно где находятся». Предполагая всех этих людей напившимися до беспамятства, получим, что напился каждый десятый солдат. Но и это неверно, поскольку среди «уклонившихся» большая часть – это бежавшие с поля боя, то есть успешно и осмысленно существовавшие до того. 

В этих обстоятельствах можем довольно уверенно сказать, что в ходе восстания Черниговского полка Сергей Муравьев вряд ли увидел что-то, чего не видел в ходе боевых действий 1812–1814 гг.

Суицидальные намерения действия С. Муравьева 3-го января при встрече с правительственными войсками не были предметом обсуждения для следственного комитета, да и вообще не вызывали у современников особых вопросов. Может показаться, что версию самоубийства впервые высказывает М. Бестужев-Рюмин на следствии: _«Не желая начинать междуусобной войны, Муравьев и я, находящияся в голове колонны, мы велели положить оружие, предпочитая жертвовать собою, ужасу быть причиной смерти и всех бедствий соотечественников наших»_ , однако если дочитать его показание до конца, становится понятно, что таким образом Муравьев хотел _«каким бы то образом не было, спасти людей, избравших его Начальником»_.

Более основательно по этому поводу высказывается Матвей Муравьев-Апостол 45 лет спустя: _«Сергей Иванович решился прекратить неравный бой и спасти свою команду от неминуемой погибели, и приказал поставить ружья в козлы. Солдаты, повинуясь ему, не понимали, с каким намерением начальник остановил их на походе. Сергей Иванович им сказал, что виноват перед ними, что, возбудив в них надежду на успех, он их обманул. Артиллеристам Сергей Иванович стал махать белым платком и тут же упал, пораженный картечью»_. Пожалуй, на основании этих двух цитат можно было бы выстроить мнение о Сергее Муравьеве как о заядлом суициднике, если бы их не одиночество среди других свидетельств.

Участники подавления восстания генерал Гейсмар и полковник Левенштерн, пишущий с их слов историк Михайловский-Данилевский, мемуаристы Соловьев, Вадковский, Горбачевский, сам С. Муравьев и офицеры Черниговского полка на следствии более или менее четко говорят о намерении восставшего полка захватить направленные против них пушки. Может показаться удивительным то, что при этом со стороны восставших не было ни одного выстрела. Современников это совершенно не удивляло, поскольку из ружья того времени стрелять на ходу анатомически невозможно, а надежда в атаке пехоты на артиллерию заключается исключительно в том, чтобы быстро сократить дистанцию, а на ближнем расстоянии начать штыковую атаку и захватить орудия.

Скажем отдельно, что правительственная сторона отмечала полную боеспособность восставшего полка. Генерал-майор Гейсмар в рапорте о подавлении Черниговского восстания сообщает: _«Мятежники на наших глазах зарядили ружья, выстроились в каре и направились скорым шагом по направлению к моим орудиям. Подпустив их приблизительно на 200 шагов, я стал осыпать их сильным картечным огнем. При первых выстрелах они держались сравнительно в порядке, но уже при 7-ом и 8-ом выстрелах пришли в окончательное смятение и бросились бежать порознь вправо и влево. Этот момент я использовал для общей кавалерийской атаки»_ . Он первым указывает на относительно длительное сопротивление восставшего полка. Михаловский-Данилевский пишет и того красочнее: _«Когда Черниговский полк увидел себя в необходимости пробиваться сквозь гусаров, против них стоявших, то, построившись в каре, он пошел с примерным мужеством на них; офицеры находились впереди. Я это слышал от того самого гусарского подполковника, который командовал эскадронами, посланными против Муравьева; он присовокупил, что он удивился храбрости черниговских солдат и опасался даже одно время, чтобы они не отбили орудий, из которых по ним действовали, ибо они подошли к ним на близкое расстояние»_.

Таким образом, по большинству свидетельств действия Сергея Муравьева реконструируются достаточно ясно: он вел полк в атаку. Это признал и не особо интересовавшийся данным сюжетом Следственный комитет, суммировавший его действия в приговоре так: _«лично действовал в мятеже с готовностию пролития крови»._

###  **_7\. Декабристы на следствии пачками сдавали друг друга. И вообще вели себя недостойно._ **

Это утверждение можно встретить практически везде: от тематической дискуссии в соцсетях и заканчивая тематическим выпуском журнала «Дилетант», посвященным выходу фильма «Союз спасения». Это представление из ноосферы старше современных трендов и старше охранительной концепции, это было общим местом еще в советские времена, когда декабристы считались положительными историческими личностями и первым этапом революционного движения. По канонам тогдашней публицистики и научной литературы революционер должен был молчать на допросе. Это никак не коррелировало с реальностью, где жертвы политических репрессий сознавались в немыслимых злодействах и оговаривали других. При этом люди, исповедующие категорический нравственный императив о стойком революционере, чаще всего не попадали даже в отделение милиции по пьяни, то есть не имели никакого подобного личного опыта. Проще сказать, тогдашняя ситуация им была совершенно непонятна.

Несмотря на все обстоятельства ареста, те, кого приводят в Комитет, видели перед собой не непримиримого врага (офицера гестапо, ЧК или царской охранки). Перед ними сидели их бывшие сослуживцы, четвероюродные дяди и тому подобное – люди одного с ними социального круга. Никакие идеологические противоречия еще не разделяют их намертво, эти противоречия формируются именно сейчас. Но даже тогдашняя война отличалась от известной нам «священной войны», противник оставался в глазах своих врагов человеком, а не воплощением зла. Поэтому подследственные и не ощущали себя пленными партизанами (например, [такими](https://putdor.ru/upload/iblock/bda/bdae02ad27abe6e78cf3435135a0e3a9.jpg)), у которых один выход – молчать в любом случае.

Кроме того, довольно сложно быть пионером-героем или невинной овцой при уже наличных четырех доносах, двух вооруженных выступлениях, и притом, что номер дворцового допроса, на который тебя привезли в Петербург, может быть, например, сотый. Нормы тогдашнего судопроизводства очень далеки от современных. Следствие не занимается тем, что мы сейчас называем расследованием – оно не собирает вещественные доказательства, не опрашивает свидетелей. Его интересует не установление, а доказательство виновности обвиняемых. Согласно тогдашним процессуальным нормам, то или иное обстоятельство считалось доказанным, если о нем было дано два показания, а еще лучше – собственное признание обвиняемого, в таком случае было достаточно его одного. Если же обвиняемый не признается при наличии на него двух показаний, это считается запирательством и отягощает его вину. В таком раскладе стратегия молчания могла сработать только если все – вообще все арестованные – не давали никаких показаний, что едва ли возможно, особенно при наличии объективных обстоятельств вины в виде двух восстаний. Более того, для такого поведения нужно чувствовать себя правым, но восстания, кончившиеся поражением, кровопролитием и очевидным крахом дела общества и судеб каждого из участников, такого ощущения не дают. Очень мешает быть стойким оловянным солдатиком мысль, что, возможно, вступая в тайное общество сколько-то лет назад, ты погубил свою жизнь и причинил горе своим близким совершенно напрасно. Следует заметить, что такого рода оценки, как правило, не были окончательными. Трудно ожидать объективности от человека в жестком стрессе. У большинства оказавшихся под следствием жизнь не закончилась в июле 1826 года, еще неоднократно изменяются впоследствии обстоятельства их жизни, прожитые годы и приобретенный опыт еще не раз могут изменить оценку произошедшего.

Обстоятельства следствия складывались у всех по-разному, и эти обстоятельства определяли конкретную стратегию поведения. конкретную линию защиты – и то, насколько она срабатывала. Подробнее см., например, в другой нашей аналитике «[Странные факты о Пестеле](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Union_of_Salvation_challenge/works/25048156)».

###  **_8\. Многие декабристы плохо знали русский язык. Вот, например, Бестужев-Рюмин ответы на следствии писал со словарем._ **

Это еще один факт из ноосферы, основанный на вольной трактовке нескольких обстоятельств: эпизода про использование словарей на следствии, некоего общего места, что образованное российское дворянство этого времени в основном говорило по-французски, и довольно распространенного представления о декабристах как далеких от российских реалий юношах, начитавшихся иностранных книг. Это утверждение звучит, например, в вышедшем в 2017 году документальном фильме Первого канала «Дело декабристов». Там незнание русского языка правда приписывается Александру Бестужеву (оставим на совести авторов обвинение в незнании русского языка популярного на тот момент романиста; автор сценария О. Елисеева здесь просто перепутала Бестужевых). 

В записках Николая Басаргина речь идет о том, что Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин, находившийся в соседней с ним камере, просил французско-русский словарь для составления ответов на вопросы следственного Комитета. Однако дело тут не в том, что он не знал русского языка. 

Вот например фрагмент ответа на вопрос о содержании «Русской правды»:

« _Уголовные законы должны были быть смягчены против всех доныне существующих и приноровлены к правам и образу мыслей 19-го века (ибо Бентам говорит, что где законы мягкие, там и нравы смягчаются, где же они жестокие, так и нравы ожесточаются)_ ».

Очевидно, что никакой словарь не поможет правильной грамматике и синтаксису, с которыми у него нет никаких проблем ни в этом и ни в каких других вопросах. Словарь был нужен для ответов, посвященных содержанию политических программ, разговоры о которых скорее всего никогда не велись по-русски. На тот момент политическая и экономическая литература на русском языке еще не существует, все имеющиеся труды иноязычные, в большинстве своем – французские. На французском для этих вопросов существует разработанная терминология, не появившаяся еще в русском языке. Просьба о словаре появляется из-за стремления перевести ее на русский язык максимально точно.

Строго говоря, на тот момент не существует не только русского политического языка, в зачаточном состоянии находится и русский литературный, Пушкин написал еще только половину своих сочинений, причем его проза пока не появилась. Не существует понятия грамматической нормы, письменный русский язык еще очень стихиен. Среди декабристов были люди очень разной грамотности, это зависело как от полученного образования, так и от рода их службы. Те, кому по должности приходилось много писать, как правило пишут грамотно. Грамотно пишут те, кто обучался в учебных заведениях, где преподавание велось на русском языке: например, в Благородном пансионе при Московском университете или в Училище колонновожатых. При этом плохое знание русской грамотности не говорит о невежестве, а только о том, что преподавание в учебных заведениях, которое эти люди окончили, или велось на французском, или просто было очень плохим. Или просто грамоте его учил дьячок соседней церкви. Так, например, Александр Барятинский по-русски писал «как слышится» («завещание» вместо «совещание» или, например «лошать»), но писал на французском языке стихи, в том числе переводил с латыни и русского. При этом русский язык для всех них родной, и разговорным языком свободно владеют все: они с детства окружены прислугой, говорящей только по-русски, делопроизводство также ведется исключительно на русском языке и солдаты, разумеется, понимают только по-русски. Пожалуй, единственным исключением здесь являются братья Муравьевы-Апостолы, в возрасте формирования оказавшиеся во Франции, вернувшиеся в Россию подростками и учившие русский язык заново. По всей видимости, для Сергея Муравьева языком мышления все равно остался французский, при этом по-русски он пишет грамотным и довольно сложным языком.

###  **_9\. Их еще мало наказали, там в законах еще не то полагалось за такие преступления._ **

Без событий XX века это мнение сложиться никак не могло. Двадцатый век поменял масштабы, поэтому пятеро казненных не производят никакого впечатления. Вот если бы их было пять тысяч или хотя бы пятьсот – это был бы другой разговор, тогда бы это были репрессии. Каторжные работы и ссылка на поселение тоже не воспринимаются серьезно – это же не сталинские лагеря, не лесоповал в тайге и даже не «проклятые рудники». А уж ссылка в Сибирь – это вообще какая-то ерунда, «просто перемена места жительства», как писал еще в XIX веке бывший петрашевец Д.Н. Кропотов, в книге «Жизнь графа М.Н. Муравьева в связи с событиями его времени». Та же мысль звучит и в документальном фильме «Дело декабристов»: « _Их встретили тепло и отправили на легкие работы в Читу_ » _._

Тогдашнее действующее российское законодательство разнообразно и зачастую противоречиво. Согласно нему, можно казнить всех участников вооруженных выступлений и даже тех, кто только знал о них, но не донес. Закон так же позволяет казнить всех участников разговоров о цареубийстве. Причем казнить возможно по-разному: чем старше закон, тем больше способов проявить нездоровую фантазию он дает. Но общая судебная практика Российской империи и общемировая практика уже не очень одобряют подобные действия. Вопрос о ценности человеческой жизни уже поставлен, и общее мнение говорит: мы живем в цивилизованной стране, в которой все это уже невозможно (хотя мало ли что; вот государыня Екатерина запретила пытки, но точно ли их не могут применить?). Тем не менее, 50 лет Россия не видела публичных казней. А что видела? Ну как что? Повязали родимого, заключили в крепость – и больше его никто не видел. На какой срок – да кто его знает? Но не казнили ведь.

И такие опасения были у многих подследственных, и они совершенно реальны, потому что такого рода расправы – это обычная практика того времени. Заточение в крепость определялось не решением суда, не опиралось ни на какие статьи закона, а определялось произволом императора и, как правило, не ограничивалось никакими определенными сроками.

В этом смысле декабристам, можно сказать, повезло. Их судили, хотя и такой своеобразной судебной инстанцией, как созданный специально по такому случаю Верховный уголовный суд, оформили приговоры ссылками на подходящие к случаю законодательные акты, по крайней мере в некотором количестве, для кого смогли подобрать, и обозначили сроки наказания. На этом их везение, пожалуй, заканчивается.

Оставим повешенных, их, конечно, всего пятеро, но смертная казнь есть смертная казнь, мы не возьмемся рассматривать преимущества повешения перед четвертованием.

Безвозвратно сломанными оказались жизни не только сосланных на поселение и каторжные работы, но и наказанных другими способами. Оставив пока разговор об условиях жизни на каторге и поселении, скажем только о том, что до амнистии дожила всего лишь четверть осужденных. Со времени вынесения приговора прошло тридцать лет, средний возраст осужденных – примерно 25 лет, то есть большая их часть не дожила до 60 лет.

Около половины сосланных на Кавказ (как по суду, так и наказанных административно) оттуда не вернулись, то есть были убиты в бою или умерли от болезней; Кавказ того времени еще не являлся всероссийской здравницей, а вовсе даже наоборот. Александр Бестужев замечает в одном описании тех мест: « _Гагра – это гроб_ ». До Гагры – великосветского курорта еще почти сто лет, а пока немногочисленных обитателей крепости косит малярия и прочие лихорадки. Те, кто выслужили офицерские чины, вышли в отставку и вернулись в Россию, в большинстве случаев тоже не зажились. Очень многие, как из высланных в Сибирь, так и прошедших Кавказ, умирают в сороковых – то ли надорвавшись, то ли от общей безнадежности.

Остальные, наказанные административно другим образом (высланные в имение, переведенные в другие полки, переведенные на службу подальше от столицы), а также «оставленные без внимания» и «прощенные» тоже не почивали на лаврах. Нет, среди них, конечно, были исключения: братья Перовские, Владимир Глинка и некоторые другие сделали неплохую карьеру в новом царствовании. Судьбы остальных сложились иначе. Оставшимся служить как-то не служится, живущие в отставке не находят себе дела, у тех и других нет цели и нет будущего. « _Людям двадцатых годов досталась тяжелая смерть, потому что век умер раньше них_ », - писал об этом поколении Юрий Тынянов. Немногим дожившим до амнистии повезло найти себе применение в реформах следующего царствования. В реализации освобождения крестьян принимают участие Анненков, Розен, Оболенский, а одновременно с ним – его племянник Кашкин, представитель следующего поколения, тоже успевший к тому времени побывать в ссылке за свои политические взгляды. Когда императрица Мария Александровна спросила Андрея Розена, не тяжело ли ему в таком преклонном возрасте принимать в этом участие, он ответил: « _Я делаю это за тех, кто не дожил_ » _._

###  **_10\. И вообще наказание получилось очень легким, «не тюрьма – пансионат» ©, это вам не лесоповал в сталинском ГУЛАГе. А на поселении вообще жили с фортепьяно и гувернантками._ **

…не лесоповал, да. Такое количество леса российской империи еще не требовалось. И даже не рудники, непосредственно на рудниках в Благодатске побывали 8 человек в течение примерно года. (По итогам этого года они как-то незаметно начали заканчиваться.) 

Тем не менее, каторжные работы остаются каторжными работами, и все остальные тоже работали, и в Чите, и в Петровском заводе. В Чите осужденные занимались земляными работами, засыпая овраг, а кроме того, и в Чите, и в Петровском они работали на мельнице. Заметим, что в Древнем Риме это считалось тяжелым трудом для рабов.

Теперь о том, что на работу ходили не все. Дело вовсе не в каком-то особом попустительстве именно декабристам. Вся Сибирь жила в то время по принципу «А колокольчики-бубенчики ду-ду, а я сегодня на работу не пойду». Общей каторжной и даже общей сибирской практикой было отправить кого-то на работу вместо себя, договорившись с ним об оплате. Так делали каторжные в заводах и чиновники государственных учреждений – словом, все, кто имел такую возможность. И декабристы, оказавшись на каторге, вполне пользовались по возможности сложившейся до них схемой. 

Мы мало знаем о тяжести работы еще и потому, что об этом мало пишут мемуаристы. Не в правилах эпохи – рассказывать о том, как ты страдал. Несмотря на сентиментальность и культ чувства, всякие упоминания об объятиях, есть допустимый спектр чувств, которые хорошо и правильно выражать, а все остальное лучше держать при себе. Всякие трудности пристало переносить терпеливо и сохраняя бодрость духа. Современный читатель, не зная об этой особенности менталитета людей той эпохи, легко решит, что и на самом деле ничего особенного там не было. 

Но даже если просто сидеть в тюрьме и ничего не делать, то удовольствие получится сомнительное. Некое подобие этого замечательного опыта совсем недавно приобрело большинство из нас: просидевшие три месяца дома могут оценить свои впечатления. Но не забудьте сделать поправку, что сидят они не дома и гораздо дольше трех месяцев.

Да, конечно, к ним приехали жены, 11 женщин, еще столько же в Сибирь не отправились. Наверняка приехали бы больше, если бы и здесь не действовал особый порядок, по которому для отъезда в Сибирь требовалось просить высочайшего дозволения. Члены семей обычных ссыльных и каторжных могли следовать или не следовать за ними совершенно свободно, брать с собой детей или не брать, после их смерти вернуться или не вернуться в Россию… Всего этого были лишены жены декабристов. Приезд же любых других родственниц был вовсе невозможен, пока декабристы не вышли на поселение, а тогда в каждом отдельном случае обставлялся теми же административными рогатками. Члены семей ссыльнокаторжных, следуя за своими родственниками, живут с ними одним домом, но здесь и этого нельзя. Сначала свидания с женами разрешаются два раза в неделю в присутствии караульного, а затем проживание с семьями было разрешено, а в Петровском заводе отменено снова. И для того, чтобы это разрешили еще раз, понадобилась смерть Александры Муравьевой, простудившейся в беготне между квартирой с больным ребенком и камерой с больным мужем. 

В 1839 году последние из осужденных на каторжные работы вышли на поселение. У некоторых из них там действительно были и рояли, и гувернантки, только позволить себе жить так могли буквально несколько семейств (Волконские, Давыдовы, Никита и Александр Муравьевы, Трубецкие). Еще около десятка – не бедствовали, остальные получали из дома от тысячи – полутора тысяч до анекдотических сумм «двадцать рублей в год», а некоторые не получали и вовсе ничего. Именно для того, чтобы поддержать тех, у кого совсем не было средств, декабристами была организована Малая артель, через которую имеющие средства могли помочь нуждающимся товарищам. Без этих денег многие бы просто не выжили. Предупреждая возможные благопожелания: нет, они не могли пойти работать. Ссыльным декабристам было запрещено занимать должности в государственных учреждениях, давать уроки, заниматься предпринимательством, наниматься к кому-то на работу. Такой широкий запрет деятельности распространялся только на декабристов. К примеру, ссыльные поляки, тоже вполне «политические», могли этим заниматься. Причем такой со всех сторон ограниченный статус «государственных преступников» не основывался ни на каких законах, все контролировал и определял лично император.

Можно было заниматься хлебопашеством. Вообще правительство в какой-то момент решило, что было бы здорово, если бы они превратились в государственных крестьян, и распорядилось выделить всем желающим по 15 десятин земли на месте поселения. Представьте себе, что вам выдали дачный участок на целине и предложили с него кормиться. Какой урожай вы соберете? Неудивительно, что многие сразу отказались. Другие взяли землю и пробовали на ней хозяйствовать. У некоторых из них что-то получилось. У некоторых получалось с переменным успехом – это очень зависело от места поселения и конкретных условий в нем, в том числе климата. 

Тем не менее, им удалось сделать для Сибири много полезного. Сибирь, кстати, с благодарностью это помнит. Зачастую их фортепьяно в этих городках действительно были первыми, они открывали первые школы, оказывали врачебную помощь; вели естественнонаучные наблюдения, впервые знакомили местное население с агрономией… Но все это делалось через преодоление сильнейшего «сопротивления материала», и чаще чиновного и законодательного, чем природных условий.

###  **_11\. Это декабристы виноваты, что потом случилась революция 1917 года, а потом СССР развалился. С них все началось._ **

Вообще говоря, эту идея впервые озвучил еще В.И Ленин в общеизвестной формулировке « _декабристы разбудили Герцена_ » в статье «Памяти Герцена» (1912 года), и далее цепочка была простроена до современных Ленину событий. Правда, на декабристов как на своих предшественников претендовали и другие политические силы России начала XX века. Подспудным результатом дележки этого тришкиного кафтана стало убеждение, что в целом декабристы ничего дурного не хотели, и поэтому ни в чем не виноваты, но некоторые из них (в частности, Пестель) – все-таки хотели и виноваты. И вот они-то и породили партию большевиков, Октябрьскую революцию, Сталина и все прочее. Эти идеи высказывал в эмиграции еще Н.А. Бердяев, сходной точки зрения придерживались условно либеральные позднесоветские историки (С.В. Мироненко, Е.Л. Рудницкая, С.В. Житомирская). В противостоянии с официальным большинством советской исторической науки, восхвалявшей декабристов (в частности, Пестеля) именно за радикальность, они находили Пестелю какого-нибудь нерадикального антагониста (Фонвизина, Никиту Муравьева) и восхваляли уже его за гуманизм. Смена исторических эпох поменяла и это. Теперь массовое сознание не делит декабристов на хороших и плохих. Все они скопом являются предшественниками кровавой революции и врагами стабильности. Собственно, таков и официальный тренд, полнее всего выраженный в документальном телефильме 2017 года «Дело декабристов».

Парадокс состоит в том, что декабристы не являются непосредственными предшественниками никакого революционного движения. Общественно-политическая жизнь России в 1826 году была зачищена фактически до материка. Отдельные политические кружки, появлявшиеся при Николае I, декабристам не наследовали, да и им в свою очередь не наследовал никто. В печати не появлялось никаких материалов о взглядах декабристов, событиях 1825 года и судьбах участников. «Донесение Следственной комиссии», выпущенное официально, было очень быстро изъято из обращения и мало кому доступно. Осужденным на каторжные работы была запрещена переписка. Таким образом, они вскоре исчезли из общественного сознания.

Тридцать лет спустя смена царствования и наступление эпохи Великих реформ связаны с деятельностью совсем другого поколения, выросшего без информации о деятельности предшественников и с самими этими предшественниками совершенно незнакомого. Показателен в этом смысле приезд в Сибирь сына декабриста И.Д. Якушкина Евгения. Познакомившись с отцом и его товарищами в Ялуторовске, он поехал дальше по Сибири знакомиться с остальными, рассказывая в письмах жене о своих впечатлениях. Так вот, коротко говоря, декабристы ему не понравились. Они были не такие, какими в его представлении должны быть настоящие борцы за свободу. Они были обычными живыми людьми, во многом ему непонятными ни своими убеждениями, ни мышлением, ни образом жизни. Перед последующими поколениями встают другие вопросы. Очная встреча со своими предшественниками уже не помогает пониманию и оставляет в основном уважение к их заслугам и сделанному ими. В случае Евгения Якушкина не получилось и этого.

###  **_12\. А если бы они победили, то залили бы страну кровью и устроили гильотину._ **

Тема ужасов ~~французской революции~~ победившего декабризма подробнее всего освещена в многочисленной постсоветской художественной литературе в жанре альтернативной истории. Например, А. Кузьменков «Десятая годовщина», А. Ветлугина и Д. Максименко «Бомба мира» (в недавнем сборнике «Поворот рек истории»). Но самой известным из них остается повесть «Первый год республики» Л. Вершинина, в котором рассказано, как после победы восстания Черниговского полка декабристы устроили гражданскую войну, залили страну кровью и перерезали друг друга. По сути своей, это полемика с «Фантастическим 1826-м» Н. Эйдельмана, однозначно проигрывающая Эйдельману как с точки зрения достоверности, так и стиля.

Написать достоверную альтернативку, в которой декабристы победили, действительно очень сложно, потому что в реальных событиях у обоих восстаний практически нет шансов на успех, и нужно найти развилку, после которой такой успех становится возможным. Впрочем, авторы всех этих произведений и не стремятся сделать их достоверными. Такие тексты пишутся для проекции своих страхов и как годная пугалка для публики. Мы не знаем, где должна располагаться развилка, приводящая к успеху. Может быть, Александру I следовало умереть попозже. Может быть, Трубецкому не надо было возвращаться в Петербург в ноябре 1825 года. Может быть, ситуация в экономике или какие-то проблемы в армии должны быть более серьезными, чтобы недовольства в стране было больше и таким образом – шире поддержка восставших. Может быть – еще что-то.

Но, исходя из представлений декабристов об их целях, о необходимости преобразований и допустимых для этого средствах, мы можем с немалой долей уверенности предполагать, что могло и чего не могло быть. Во-первых, мы не видим среди них ни одного будущего Наполеона. Никто из них так себя не проявил, никто настолько не амбициозен и не склонен к явной узурпации власти. Они всеми силами старались бы не допустить ситуацию до сползания в гражданскую войну (междоусобие – это один из их главных страхов, вынесенный из опыта французской революции, то, чего нужно избежать в первую очередь). Безусловно, они были готовы к тому, что насилие в той или иной степени неизбежно, как неизбежны при этом какие-то жертвы с той и другой стороны. 

И больше мы, строго говоря, ничего про это не знаем. Мы можем предположить, что все дальнейшее было бы неизмеримо сложно, и с той точки на реке времени, где мы находимся сейчас, мы просто не видим, как это могло бы выглядеть – потому что Россия состоит не только из декабристов и широких народных масс. В Великий собор были бы избраны какие-то вовсе неизвестные нам люди, при обсуждении Конституции и будущего устройства России сформировались бы еще какие-то политические группировки, и между ними всеми и декабристами шла бы какая-то политическая борьба, как это происходило во Франции в эпоху Французской революции, – но за излучиной реки нам ее не видно.

Несомненно, события 1917 года отбрасывают ретроспективную тень на многочисленные версии альтернативок. Но за конец XVIII – XIX век в той же Франции произошло **четыре** революции разной степени ужасности, но ни в процессе, ни в результате ни одной из них Франция не вернулась в каменный век. Возможно, если бы революция в России произошла на 100 лет раньше, копящееся напряжение не достигло бы такой силы, проявилось бы не настолько разрушительно, и мы бы сейчас жили в какой-то другой стране.

###  **_13\. Тем более, что там в «Русской правде» такое написано: невероятное число жандармов, тайная полиция, геноцид Кавказских народов, а всех евреев выселить под конвоем._ **

Беда в том, что мало кто вообще знает, что написано в «Русской правде» Павла Пестеля. Дело в том, что это довольно большая книжка, 690 страниц, изданная в 1958 году. Из них самой «Русской правды» – чуть больше 100 страниц, две редакции текста, ни одна не закончена, а все остальное – другие его сочинения разного времени, предполагавшиеся к использованию при дописывании «Русской правды», тоже практически все незаконченные. Мало кто осилит прочесть это целиком и разложить по полочкам, поэтому многие пользуются краткими пересказами, различной степени адекватности первоисточнику.

Таким образом в «Русскую правду» попадают страшилки об огромном числе жандармов и устройстве тайной полиции. Эти сведения берутся из «Заметки о количестве жандармов» (отдельно живущий листочек, в оригинале не имеющий названия) и «Записки о государственном правлении» (недописанного текста, относящегося, как и предыдущий, к концу 1810-х-самому началу 1820-х годов). Мы не знаем, были бы высказанные в них соображения использованы в окончательной версии «Русской правды». То, что они оказались зарыты в одной клеенке вместе с собственно «Русской правдой» – еще на аргумент. Там же оказались, например, «Заметки о классификации наук» и о распределении лошадей по мастям в армии. А аналогичные расчетам численности жандармов расчеты численности других родов войск так и остались на столе, среди других бумаг, и были взяты уже при обыске. 

Так ужасающие публицистов и некоторых исследователей предполагающиеся 50 тысяч жандармов на всю Россию (это значительно больше штатной численности корпуса жандармов, который возглавил в 1826 году Бенкендорф) сами по себе мало о чем свидетельствуют. Мы не знаем, какой функционал предполагался для этих жандармов и как это все в целом соотносится с реальной численностью воинских формирований, функции которых в России часто дублировались (полиция, жандармерия, корпус внутренней стражи, инвалидные команды). Несомненно, что обычное в Российской империи использование армии для разрешения внутренних конфликтов в России будущего по Русской правде явно не предполагалось. К тому же следует учитывать разницу в необходимых для таких задач воинских формированиях в стране, находящейся в состоянии внешнего и гражданского мира, где все спокойно и благополучно – и стране, которая только что пережила смену правления и находится в состоянии серьезных внутренних преобразований, могущих вызвать немалое противодействие.

Про тайную полицию чаще всего цитируют одну фразу: « _Вышнее благочиние требует непроницаемой тьмы_ » и, опуская два следующих абзаца, сразу переходят к тому, что оно должно следить, чтобы не заводились вредные тайные общества. Помучаем еще немного читателя и расскажем о том, каким все-таки видел на самом деле Вышнее благочиние Павел Пестель примерно в 1819 году, учитывая, что в тексте упомянут государь, сам он имеет подзаголовок «сочинение русского гусара» и, возможно, предполагался к представлению официально как проект вероятных реформ. По всей видимости, на тот момент предполагаются еще сугубо эволюционные преобразования в парадигме «Союза благоденствия», когда сторонников реформ уже едва не тысячи, они подносят государю подписанный адрес – и он начинает реформы по изложенному плану. Так вот, Высшее благочиние возглавляет Государственный Глава, который заведует канцелярией. Его как бы нет и канцелярии как бы нет (поэтому – непроницаемая тьма). Он подчиняется исключительно государю, обладает неизмеримым достоинствами и организует свою канцелярию, как он сочтет нужным по ситуации. Занимаются они тем, что следят, чтобы все части государственного управления хорошо работали (исполняли свои обязанности, не брали взяток, не чинили никому притеснений, не совершали злоупотреблений). Узнают, не образуются ли где «тайные и вредные общества», не готовятся ли бунты, не вооружаются ли частные люди незаконно (например, не собрался ли кто-нибудь заняться бандитизмом), не появляются ли новые расколы. Следят за интригами иностранных посланников и подозрительными иностранцами и прочими возможными угрозами государственной безопасности. А теперь – самая страшная тайна: Вышнее Благочиние само больше ничего не делает, только наблюдает, на все остальное у них нет ни средств, ни полномочий, и все действия по их данным проводит обыкновенное благочиние, то есть полиция. Если отвлечься от мысли, что «принцессы не какают», то такое учреждение существует в каждой стране. Только обычно оно сочетает наблюдение с принятием мер, и именно этого Пестелю хотелось избежать.

Следующим обязательным пунктом в рейтинге ужасов «Русской правды» является решение национального вопроса.

Тогдашняя политическая мысль еще не знает понятия интернационализма и толерантности, и требовать от мыслителя того времени равного отношения к представителям все народов – это все равно, что требовать от него разделять взгляды феминисток. Люди, воспитанные в идеалах Просвещения, воспринимают свои обязанности, обязанности передовых народов по отношению к другим, более отсталым с их точки зрения, как обязанность нести им ценности Просвещения. Параграф о кавказских народах в «Русской правде» как раз таков. Сообразуясь с опытом давно ведущихся Россией кавказских войн, автор сокрушенно рассуждает, что и земля там плодородная, и люди смелые и предприимчивые, но договориться с местными жителями мирно не получается ну никак. Поэтому после присоединения этих земель к России нужно постараться договориться с теми, кто договориться пожелает, а тех, кто не пожелает, расселить мелкими группами по территории России, чтобы они больше не имели возможности разбойничать. Так что Пестель писал о чем-то, похожем не на депортации XX века, а на то, что сейчас называется «понаехали тут». Сложно сказать, насколько возможна была реализация этого проекта (скорее всего, никак невозможна), но сама мысль о решении кавказской проблемы таким способом довольно понятна.

Еврейский вопрос «Русской правды» в коллективном бессознательном решается просто: Пестель собирался выселить из России всех евреев (обычно не сообщается, куда). В действительности все несколько сложнее. Параграф о евреях там вообще большой, гораздо больше, чем о народах Кавказа, что неудивительно: служа в Подольской губернии, невозможно не соприкасаться с евреями ежедневно. По тексту видно, что его автор – внимательный, заинтересованный и непредвзятый наблюдатель. Он видит как достоинства, так и недостатки и проблемы, возникающие из-за организации жизни еврейских общин. И нет, собирается он не выселять. В качестве первой и главной меры решения еврейского вопроса предполагается созыв, если можно так выразиться, депутатов от евреев (« _ученейших раввинов и умнейших евреев_ ») для того, чтобы выслушать их предложения и совместно выработать условия, по которым евреи смогут быть гражданами России, имеющими равные со всеми права и обязанности. Нет, про переселение там тоже написано. Прежде всего то, что « _это исполинское предприятие_ » настолько сложно в исполнении, что нельзя обязывать Верховное правление выполнить его непременно, а только при удачном стечении обстоятельств. Если эти обстоятельства появляются, то нужно собрать евреев России и Польши в одно сборное место, придать им для помощи войска - помочь пройти в Малую Азию и устроить там « _особенное еврейское государство_ ». Не думаю, что хоть один еврей, прочитавший это, обвинил бы его в антисемитизме.

В «Русской правде» есть много чего еще: дележ земель, система волостей, избирательное право, система гражданства, вопросы семейного права и многое другое, написанное не очень легким для прочтения языком, но имеющее характерную особенность: этот проект исходит из того, что «все люди добрые», и если с ними обращаться по-человечески, то они обязательно ответят добром. Мы не можем знать, насколько это было применимо, как бы изменило людей и государство, но чтение этого текста, может быть, сделает вас лучше.


End file.
